Souviens-toi de tes racines
by Larem-Akira
Summary: Les relations entre démons et humains tanguent dangereusement sur une corde raide depuis la nuit des temps. Chaque monde s'opposent et s'attirent comme un aimant et se rejettent comme pour nier l'évidence qu'ils ne peuvent vivre séparément. La géhenne et Assiah. Perdue entre les deux, j'ai fais un choix. Je ne suis ni humaine ni démone. Je suis un concentré de rébellion hybride


_**Hey mes lamas !**_

 _ **Ouais je sais, encore une nouvelle fic sur un anime différent cette fois puisqu'il s'agit du manga Blue Exorcist également connu sous le titre Ao No Exorcist au japon. Bon pour ceux qui me connaissent bien, je ne pense pas faire autant morfler mes ocs dans cette fic que dans une certaine histoire encore en cours « raclement de gorge ». Alors je vous laisse ici avec cette petite introduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions avec une petite review !**_

 _ **Blue Exorcist et ses personnages sont la propriété de Kazue Kato (malheureusement snirf!).**_

 _ **Pairing : Amaimon/oc**_

 _ **Genre : aventure/suspense/romance**_

 _ **Une rentrée sous le vent du mensonge**_

Aujourd'hui, un jour commun et banale comme tout les autres à la prestigieuse académie de la Croix-Vraie. L'élite du corps étudiant se pressait paresseusement hors de la cours extérieur. Les couloirs bondés d'élèves se racontant les derniers ragots en vogue. Flânant à son aise, le proviseur Johann Faust étrange personnage à l'excentricité incontestable. Vêtu de blanc et de rose bonbon, Monsieur Faust se rendait à son bureau comme chaque matin de son quotidien réglé comme du papier à musique. Toutefois ce dernier appréciait tout particulièrement l'imprévu et le hasard qu'il qualifiait de « piment » essentiel à l'existence de tout être. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Plutôt dans la semaine, le proviseur avait reçu un courrier pour une inscription de dernière minute dans sa précieuse académie. Paré de son costume extravagant, le proviseur s'apprêtait à accueillir une nouvelle tête parmi ses étudiants. Méphisto pénétra dans son bureau ou l'attendait l'élève en question. Il referma la porta derrière lui et gratifia d'un sourire faussement enjoué l'occupant installé dans un siège de velours rose derrière une tasse de thé fumante accompagnée de friandises en tout genre. Au premier coup d'oeil, monsieur Phélès haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-« En voila une surprise. Je pensait rencontrer l'un de vos frères aînés mademoiselle Nemu Shiranue. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? »

-« Un malheureux désaccord familiale. Je veux devenir exorciste. »

-« Je ne doute pas de vos motivations, mais pensez-vous réellement que je vais permettre cela. »

-« Non. A moins d'y trouver votre compte. Alors je vous pose la question: que voulez-vous en échange de votre silence absolu sur ce secret ? »

Le démon dévoila ses crocs sous un sourire ravi. Voila quelque chose qui tombait à pique pour son plan concernant les projets qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques jours.

-« Maintenant que tu le dit, j'ai effectivement un travail délicat dont je ne peut pas m'occuper en plus de mes charges en tant que proviseur. »

-« Qu'en est-il alors ? »

-« La surveillance d'un nouvel élève fraîchement admis dans le programme visant à former les prochains aspirants amenés à devenir exorcistes dans un futur proche. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial cet élève ? »

-« Oh trois fois rien, il s'agit du rejeton de Satan. »

La brune blêmit sous l'annonce du démon. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il voulait lui confier la surveillance d'un être potentiellement capable de les anéantir sans difficultés. L'idée en elle même paraissait complètement folle et pourtant ça n'avait rien d'une blague, Méphisto était on ne peut plus sérieux la dessus.

-« Vous êtes fou.. Il pourrait se retourner contre nous ! »

-« J'en prend le risque. Au point ou nous en sommes, notre jeune frère peut-être un atout majeur Nemu. Je ne te demande pas de le contenir, simplement de toujours garder l'oeil sur lui. »

-« Parce que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour tester ses capacités en plus !? »

-« Oui, j'ai un contact dans la géhenne qui viendra prochainement s'en charger à ma demande. »

-« J'ai du mal à croire en de si nobles intentions venant de vous. Mais si en surveillant ce type je peut suivre mes études sans encombres, j'accepte votre proposition Monsieur Phélès. »

-« Tu m'en vois ravi ! Tu commenceras ta filature dès aujourd'hui. Voit-tu une objection à ce que je t'assigne dans le même dortoir que ta cible ? »

-« Je n'ai rien contre mais il va falloir trouver une excuse pour mes parents si je suis intégrée comme pensionnaire au foyer étudiant. »

-« Je m'en chargerait personnellement ! Voici ton uniforme, tes manuels pour les cours d'exorcisme et un plan de l'académie. »

Les bras chargés, l'étudiante s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand le démon lui tendit un dernier objet. La brune détailla l'objet dans la main gantée du proviseur. Il s'agissait d'une petite clé à l'ancienne dorée.

-« Qu'es-ce qu'elle ouvre ? »

-« C'est simplement un accès direct pour les cours spéciaux. Avec ça, n'importe quelle porte te conduira directement à l'école d'exorcisme. Alors à ta place, je ferait en sorte de ne pas l'égarer Nigaoka-kun bienvenue à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie! »

Le nom de son frère vibra dans ses oreilles d'une étrange façon. Son rôle et sa mission commençait dès maintenant. Nigaoka Shiranue, futur aspirant et agent infiltré de Méphisto pour garder un oeil sur la descendance de Satan. Où cette aventure risquée allait-elle mener notre étudiante ? Ça seul le futur est capable d'y apporter des réponses favorables ou non.


End file.
